


Survive Us All

by thisgirlnani



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlnani/pseuds/thisgirlnani
Summary: Tyrion marvels on Sansa's journey from prisoner of King's Landing to Jon Targaryen's Queen in the North





	Survive Us All

Lord Tyrion had always known Sansa to be a radiant beauty, just like her late mother. But in this moment, on the eve of her third wedding, draped in silver furs and the finest silks, Sansa Stark is undoubtedly the most beautiful woman in all the Seven Kingdoms.

The soon-to-be Queen of the North is a vision of ice and fire, cobalt eyes, rosy lips and a wreath of winter roses delicately perched against auburn plaits. Beside her, stands her betrothed, the bastard turned rightful heir, Jon Targaryen. Clothed in scarlet and ebony, he still looks every bit a Stark, standing solemn and strong underneath the autumn colored leaves. Together, they make a sight, one that inspires poetry to be sung for years to come.

When the impending union between Sansa Stark and Jon Targaryen had been announced, it caused shockwaves among Northern and Southern Lords alike. The Seven Kingdoms were still grappling with the revelation that Jon Snow was in fact Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark’s son. The North, in particular, was in unrest, demanding Jon abdicate the throne to the trueborn Stark children. He had led them through the Long Night, but a Targaryen was a Targaryen, and the North could not forgive, nor could it forget.

Tyrion had been sent to Winterfell by Daenerys as an emissary to broker peace. Dany suspected that Sansa was the root of the unrest in an attempt to retake the throne. Although he did not voice it, Tyrion doubted that severely, and his instincts were confirmed as soon as he arrived in court. He observed as Sansa masterfully soothed the Northern lords, voicing her faith in Jon and his legitimacy as a Stark.

“Jon is just as much of a Stark as I am.” She had insisted, standing tall and regal in a midnight blue gown. “He was raised under the same roof as my siblings and I, the North is his home. Eddard Stark raised him as a true Northern man, he has never known the Targaryen ways.” And although Lady Stark managed to keep their anger at bay, the lords could only be appeased for so long, and it was soon clear that the respect and influence Jon once held was waning day by day. Sansa knew this and instructed Tyrion to summon his Queen, to discuss a solution.

Daenerys had taken the smaller dragon, Rhaegal, to fly to Winterfell, but it was an imposing sight nonetheless as she dismounted the beast outside the castle. Sansa had graciously awaited the queen and the two women greeted each other with polite civility. There was a grudging respect between Daenerys and Sansa. Both were powerful ladies in their own right, both fought tooth and nail to survive. But it was also evident that there was no love lost between the two of them as well. Sansa had been vehemently against bending the knee to Daenerys, insisting on Northern independence and Daenerys’s pride was still smarting from losing the North to the Starks.

“If my nephew had bent the knee as I demanded, this meeting would not be necessary.” Tyrion winced at his queen’s direct words. Daenerys tended to forego a any sort of tactfulness. She found such things pointless and a show of weakness.

Sansa was unflustered and kept her poise. “Your grace, I beg to disagree. If anything, this has proved the point we initially made when you first demanded Jon bend the knee. Jon has led the North to victory, but they forget his bravery and courage just because of his blood. If you had assumed power, I cannot imagine the rage that would overcome the Northern Lords. They will only follow a Stark, and if Jon is not one in their eyes, you are most certainly not.” Her words were almost insolent, but she spoke them oh-so-sweetly.

Daenerys’ violet eyes had flashed dangerously. “So what do you suggest, Lady Stark? Perhaps this has been your end goal. Do you mean to cast my nephew out and take his position as Queen of the North?”

“As Lord Tyrion will attest to, I have only ever spoken in Jon’s favor both in court and in private.” Sansa’s voice was icy. “I’m quite aware of the rumors and what they wish to make me out as. Jon will always have my support.”

“A lone wolf’s support means naught against an entire pack. The pack will eventually wrest free of the dragon, unless they are properly tamed.” There was a certain edge, lacing Daenerys’ words, and Tyrion knew she meant it as a threat.

Sansa nodded with ease, “Perhaps,” she sipped her tea, delicately. “But, if the lone wolf were to enter a union with dragon, the rest of the pack would undoubtedly fall into line. There would be no need for violence or any bloodshed.”

A silence had filled the room at the implication of Sansa’s words. Tyrion watched Dany’s face carefully. There was a flicker of some unreadable emotion, and then it disappeared as quickly as it had came. “You propose a marriage between yourself and my nephew?”

“It is a smart match.” Sansa replied. “As I said, the Northern Lords have made it more than clear that they will only follow a Stark. Bran is in no capacity to serve and Arya is more content to wander the land with a sword then serve Winterfell as their Queen. The revelation that Jon is a Targaryen has shaken the trust of the Northern Lords.” Sansa paused. “They’ve looked to me to demand that Jon abdicate the throne, but I believe it is best if both Jon and I rule. As Queen, I would restore the trust and faith of the lords, while also keeping the Stark name as head of Winterfell. In turn, Jon’s place as King ensures that the alliance between our kingdom still stands strong.”

“A marriage would cost you the Stark name.” Tyrion pointed out.

“I will keep my name. We shall be joined in union, but I will remain a Stark. It is unconventional, but not unheard of.” Her tone was resolute. “You need heirs, Your Grace, and the only way you will get heirs is through Jon marrying another.” Daenerys’ eyes narrowed at that. “Our children will be reared in Winterfell, but I recognize that - some sacrifices must be made to keep the peace for their future.”

The reasoning was sound, and it was clear Sansa had given this a lot of thought. It was as Sansa said, a smart match indeed. “What does Jon think of all this?” Daenerys questioned, her eyes sharp and fixed on the Stark girl.

“I confess that I have yet to tell him of my idea.” Sansa admitted. “He wishes to follow the Northern Lords and abdicate entirely. I thought this a much better solution. Your Grace agreed to aid us and honor Northern independence if Jon remained King. I do not wish to strike ill-will between our two nations, when we have just finished a terrible war. This marriage is in both of our kingdom’s interests, I swear it.”

That moment had been when he truly realized the immensity of Sansa Stark’s growth and her capability as a ruler. Although Sansa is not the queen he serves, there is only fondness and a certain amount of pride in his heart for her. Perhaps it’s because he’s seen her from start to end. The journey she’s made, from the doe-eyed, naive girl who wanted nothing more than to be Joffrey’s queen, to the hardened and intelligent Queen of the North has been riddled with pain and agony he would not wish on anybody, let alone the sweet child that Sansa Stark once was.

Sansa is not the only one that has changed. Jon Snow has gone from bastard to heir with one revelation. Tyrion has never met a more reluctant king, but perhaps it is true, that the ones best suited for power are the ones most reluctant to yield power. It was Jon that was the most resistant to the idea of marrying Sansa and taking her as his queen. However, as Tyrion sees how Jon Snow gazes upon his wife, beneath the Godswood, tonight, he no longer seems against the idea. In fact, Tyrion thinks he’s never seen Jon so at peace, reciting the vows of the Old Gods to his bride. There are only a few gathered for this ceremony, including the surviving Starks, Tormund, Ser Davos, Sansa’s guard, Brienne, and Tyrion, himself. But even then, it feels like every glance and shift in movement is an intrusion on this quiet moment between the new King and Queen.

When they finally kiss, Tyrion feels like he should look away, if only for how bashful the both of them look. Sansa blushes, pink color blooming into her cheeks like a rose unfurling its petals, and Jon chuckles lightly before leaning in for another chaste kiss.

“For god’s sake, Snow, you’re not a green boy!” Tormund protests, breaking the solemnity of the occasion. “Show her a real kiss!”

Jon turns red while Brienne looks nearly ready to kill, her hand twitching next to her blade. Sansa Stark only smiles a perfect lady’s smile and reaches for her husband’s hand. “I’m sure the King will indulge me later. Shall we feast, now?”

The feast is a much more bombastic occasion, with whirling dancers and lively music that fills the halls and chases away the ghosts. Everybody in attendance is in high spirits, drunk off of ale and bellies full with hearty food. The King even dances with his new Queen, though he is not half as confident or light-footed as she is. It’s no matter, as they both laugh their way through his missteps and she guides him with her grace.

Tyrion finds Sansa later, as she rests from dancing, looking out on the floor as Jon playfully lifts Arya Stark during a lively number. “Your Grace.” he greets, with a respectful bow.

“Lord Tyrion.” She fixes him with a warm smile. “I hope you are enjoying yourself?”

Surprisingly, he has. Although his place belongs next to Dany as her hand, he had needed a few days to get away from the South. “I have. Tonight is quite a more joyous occasion than our own wedding.” He watches her smile fall into a hard line, and then hastily back tracks, realizing he’s dredged up terrible memories, no doubt.“I apologize your grace, I did not mean to offend.”

“It’s alright.” Sansa nods slowly, “It was a sad day for both of us.” She’s silent for a few seconds, before she continues. “That day, I truly lost all hope. I was being branded as a lion and I thought that scar might stay with me forever and that Winterfell would reject me.”

Tyrion spreads his arms, “I did say that you would survive us all. And you did more than survive, Your Grace. You thrived and led the North to independence. Even when I saw your grit in King’s Landing, all those years ago, I don’t think I could have predicted this.”

“I don’t think anybody could have.” She replies softly. There’s a faraway look in her eyes and he wonders if he’s made a mistake by bringing up the past. “I certainly don’t think you saw yourself aiding a Dragon Queen all those years ago.”

“Oh gods no.” he shakes his head with a laugh. “I only ever dreamed of dragons as a child.”

“It’s funny how our childish dreams have a way of realizing themselves in the end.” Sansa muses quietly, more to herself than to Tyrion, really. He follows Sansa’s gaze and sees she only has eyes for Jon, with a nostalgic sort of smile on her lips. For a brief moment, he’s reminded of her younger self, all bright-eyed and shining with elation.

Although there’s only the two of them in conversation, he feels again as though he’s intruded once more. Perhaps, Tyrion thinks, it’s best to leave her to her thoughts. He reaches for her hand and kisses it briefly. “I wish you a lifetime of happiness, Queen Sansa.” he proffers, bowing his head, humbly. She smiles, a lovely, lilting smile, and he prays to the Gods above they’ve heard his wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a sequel to Woman in Doubt, hope you enjoy the outsider POVs to Jonsa's relationship! xx


End file.
